The present invention relates to a multi-purpose physical exercising machine which is simple in structure and convenient in use, and which needs less installation space.
A variety of multi-purpose physical exercising machines have been proposed, and have appeared on the market. FIG. 1 illustrates a multi-purpose physical exercising machine according to the prior art which comprises a shoulder press 12 and a thigh and knee machine mounted on the machine frame 10 at the front, a scissor grip 16 mounted on the machine frame 10 at the back, and a set of weights 20 coupled to the shoulder press 12 and the scissor grip 16 by pulleys and cables. When using the shoulder press 12 or the thigh and knee machine 14 the user shall have to sit on a front seat 18; when using the scissor grip 16, the user shall have to sit on a back seat 181. This structure of multi-purpose physical exercising machine is complicated in structure, and its manufacturing cost is relatively high. Because many weights are used, much installation space is needed.
There is also disclosed a shoulder press and scissor grip switching device under Chinese Patent Publication No. 173,508, which allows the shoulder press and the scissor grip to be mounted on the same side and coupled to the common counter balance mechanism. However, this system provides only two systems for training the muscles of the shoulder and the chest.